


Brain Damage

by Vaerien



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Showbiz Era, Tables serve a wonderful purpose, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerien/pseuds/Vaerien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showbiz Era. Matt and Dom head back to Matt’s house and get a little frisky. Things get more physically taxing than intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingToaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingToaster/gifts).



The boys had just finished playing a gig at Exeter University, a venue that always yielded great experiences for the band. This concert proved no different. The crowd was screaming and was absolutely wild, moshing to every song that was played.

The crowd’s enthusiasm was contagious, and encouraged Muse to put as much effort as possible into the show. The show was ended on a high note. The entire band and crew were in extremely high spirits, except for one troubled frontman, that is.

After showering the wild crowd with thanks, the band hastily made their way off-stage and into the green room, high-fiving fans as they went.  
  
“That was a bloody amazing crowd,” Chris remarked, grabbing a water bottle off of a nearby table, uncapping it, and proceeding to take a large swig. “This definitely takes the cake as the best gig we’ve ever done.”

“Definitely,” Dom agreed, before flopping down on a couch and stretching. “The crowd was fuckin’ electric.”

Matt nervously walked into the room; clearly, he’d been trailing behind the bassist and drummer. Noticing the singer’s late arrival, Dom and Chris immediately turned their focus to Matt, with concerned expressions on their faces. Matt usually wasn’t the last one to leave the stage.

“So, uh, Dom, are you still on for tonight?” he asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Confused, Dom and Chris looked at each other, not knowing what Matt was getting at.  
  
“We were, uh, gonna head back to my place and-”

“Oh, yeah. I’m definitely in.” Dom grinned, remembering about the event that the pair had discussed and planned prior to the concert. He shot an apologetic look towards Chris, who was watching the exchange with an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
“Care to explain?” Chris asked. His question was met with a nervous chuckle from Matt, and another shit-eating grin from Dom.

“Never mind that,” he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I swear, you two spend an abnormal amount of time together. It’s like you’re a bloody couple.”

“There’s always room for one more, Chris,” Dom teased, poking Chris in the stomach. Annoyed, Chris swatted Dom’s arm away from him, causing Dom to chuckle in response.

“We really don’t have to do this tonight,” Matt said, taking a seat on the couch’s armrest. “Tonight’s gig was wilder than most. Let’s get some rest, yeah?”

Dom laughed and lightly kicked Matt in the leg, much to his annoyance. “I’d much rather get it over with. It’ll be our first time, after all. Next time we do it, it’ll be much, much easier.” Matt gave a nervous chuckle, while Chris gave off a groan of dread.

“Spare me the details, you wanker,” Chris groaned. He finished drinking his water, threw the empty bottle away, and proceeded to retrieve his belongings.

“I’m going to head to the car,” he announced, waving goodbye to Dom and Matt. “Don’t take too long, you two.” On that note, he swiftly left the room, leaving Matt and Dom alone in the green room.

The pair sat in silence for a while. What they were about to do was a new experience for both of them. They’d been discussing it for a while, and they were both nervous and excited. Matt was definitely more concerned over what was about to happen, and it was Dom’s job to ensure that he was calm and collected.

“I need a fucking drink,” Matt groaned, holding his head in his hands.

“We’re going to do this sober.” Dom said. He wanted the process to go as smooth as possible; alcohol would only complicate the situation. He didn’t need Matt screaming his head off, or breaking everything in sight.

Matt didn’t respond, instead choosing to regard Dom with a cold look, his blue eyes dangerously bright.

“Look,” Dom said, breaking the silence. He put his hand on Matt’s knee, in an attempt to comfort him. “I get it. It’s something new. But trust me, I’ll be there to guide you through the process.” 

“Dom-” 

“So let’s head back to your place, yeah? We’ll discuss it there.”

Dom got up from the couch and waited for Matt at the door, smiling. Matt regarded him with another stiff look, and got up to join him, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
Matt fished around in his pocket for his car keys, eventually producing nothing but a few old shop receipts and his mobile. He shot an apologetic smile at Dom and blushed, hoping that the drummer wouldn’t think any less of him after his failed attempt to find car keys.

“You didn’t drive here, you idiot, Tom did.” Dom sighed. He smiled and gave Matt a small clap on the back, before pushing Matt out of the room.

“Come on, stop trying to stall for time. Let’s get to the car. Tom’s waiting.”

The two made their way out of the venue, taking extra care to avoid the hoards of fans that waited outside of the doors. They jogged over to Tom’s car – a sleek, black vehicle that looked like it belonged in a spy film, and piled into the car. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Matt apologized, frantically doing up his seatbelt.  
  
“You two had a nice shag?” Chris teased, causing Tom to break out into a fit of laughter.

“No, we’re saving that for the bedroom,” Dom winked, shooting a smirk at Matt. “Hey Tom, care to drop Matt and I off at his place?”

“Getting your freak on, are we?” Tom winked, looking at the pair with the rear-view mirror. The car pulled out of Exeter University and started making its way over to the A38 – the highway that would take the group of friends over to Teignmouth.

“Sure. It’s important business that Matt’s too nervous to address,” Dom grinned, clapping Matt on the shoulder and making the smaller man wince.

The group enjoyed bantering in this manner – hell, they shared this kind of banter since their days in secondary school. Muse’s success didn’t put an end to the friendship, nor did the professionalism get in the way of the group’s interactions.

“Oi, shut up,” Matt grumbled, folding his arms. “I thought we were going to talk about this at my place.”

The group chuckled at Matt’s statement, with Tom laughing harder than them all. They continued chattering about other things, like the amount of energy popping up at their recent gigs, or more importantly, Dom’s relationship with Matt (many remarks about a potential romantic relationship were made).

About a half hour later, the car pulled up to the front of Matt’s place. Matt and Dom eagerly hopped out of the car, said quick goodbyes to Chris and Tom, and hastily made their way inside. They toed their shoes off, carelessly tossed their belongings aside, and made their way over to Matt’s kitchen.

Dom stared at Matt with an intense gaze, and Matt was doing the same. The two wallowed in silence for a while, choosing to devour each other with their eyes.

“The first time,” Matt gulped, refusing to break eye contact with Dom. “Is this how far we’ve come?”

Dom nodded, a lump forming in his throat. It appeared that Matt’s nervousness from earlier had gone over to him – now he was having second thoughts about what was to take place.

Twiddling his thumbs, Matt looked around the kitchen. “Do you really want to do it here? In the kitchen?”

“I’d rather do it on the table,” Dom confessed, his gaze shooting over to the dining room table. “If you don’t mind, of course. There’s more space, so I was just thinking that the table would be better.”

“Not the bed?” Matt teased, before making his way over to the dining room table, running his hands along its smooth, glossy surface, thinking about how it was about to be tainted with the most corrupt of deeds.

“Don’t be such a fucking tease,” Dom muttered, following Matt. Again, the two continued to stare at each other, attempting to stall as much time as possible.

“We really don’t have to do this tonight,” Matt said, taking Dom’s hand in his. “I can wait. It’s really no big deal.”  
  
“You may be able to wait, but I can’t,” Dom breathed, not breaking eye contact with Matt. “Let’s do it, Matt. I’m ready. Sure, it’s a bit frightening, but I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m one thousand percent positive.”

Matt nodded and gulped, his eyebrows furrowing. He walked away from Dom and approached a nearby drawer. Dom’s breath caught in the back of his throat, and his eyes widened at the discovery.

“I would’ve expected you to keep it in the bedroom drawer, not a cutlery drawer,” Dom chuckled, watching Matt approach him, a determined look on his face.

“Me too,” Matt confessed, a deep blush colouring his cheeks. “Dom, I’ll ask again. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. Let’s do it.”

Matt nodded in response and slammed a folder full of paper on the table, producing a noise that was loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
“Alright, Dom. Let’s do taxes.”


End file.
